


Baby Talks

by mirrorworldangel



Series: Little Moonfire [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby's first words, Babysitting duty, M/M, Valentine's Day, the kingsglaive are mentioned here, they have their own twitter account or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: Babysitting duty with Cor!





	Baby Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a funny baby video I had seen on Youtube. And I can imagine Cor in that situation!!! Also, I used some scenes from the Try Guys video where Eugene babysits baby Wes.

Cor adored his goddaughter.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

Not at all.

Cor Leonis, Marshall of the royal Crownsguard, the Immortal, is a sucker when it comes to the little Enya Rhia, his best friend’s daughter. The Crownsguard began calling her the victory baby, the pseudo princess of the Glaives.  

He didn’t have his arm broken and electrocuted just for nothing. No, he earned that right.

Right now, it’s his turn babysitting the eight-month-old for the week. And he thanks the Six for the opportunity to take the evening off from work to use this as an excuse to miss the Citadel Gala. How he could endure these events he will never know, but he is damn glad that sometimes babysitting Enya also involves some magic accidents she somehow inherited.

If he’s honest, sometimes it’s a bit awkward.

Taking care of a baby is usually not part of his job for the past 20 years of his service to the Crown. They say keeping sure the baby stays alive is easy with four steps; he feeds them, he sleeps them, he cleans them when they shit and make sure they do not get bored.

Fuck that shit; he’s not the baby whisperer.

But someone has to do it. Either way, he’s the goddamn Immortal Marshall. If he has survived countless wars and outlived King Mors, he could survive four or five hours of babysitting duty, right?

* * *

Watching the baby drink the baby formula from the bottle by his hand, he thought it was both cute as she softly coos while drinking and funny at the same time looking drunk. His mind immediately thought of the video sent by Luche last week while babysitting Enya, which earned a smack at the back of the head by Nyx.

_“(with a slurry drunk accent) Hey uh... it's me...Enya and I want everyone to know here…..that I’m like…really love uh….both my dads…and uh…my aunties and uncles and this milk is so dang good…”_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the baby spit out the empty bottle, and he immediately pat the baby’s back to burp the baby until she spits up on the towel (the last time he burped the baby, she barfed out so much the back of his shirt was stained and he had to take two showers to get rid of the smell). But once that’s done he still gonna have to wrestle the baby to sleep, and in this part, she starts trolling. Yet no matter what he does, she still won't fall asleep.

Deciding to tire the baby till she falls asleep, he decided to try making her say her first word. If she did say it, he’d better get it on live. And he wins 700 Gil and a free round of beer from Drautos.

“Alright, here we go.” Cor immediately pulled out his phone from his pockets and then pressed the record button on his phone. “Right, this is the Marshall, babysitting my goddaughter here while both of her dads celebrate their alone time on Valentine’s Day”.

 “I just bottle-fed her, so she looks a bit dozy. Yet she still wanna fight on and play.” he cooed, watching the little baby fight off sleep.

“And if I remembered this little Moonfire has yet to say any word so maybe we can practice trying to say her first word, huh Enya?” he asked the stubborn baby girl.

“Okay, Enya say February,” he parroted. “Come on baby girl, say February”. The baby instead scrunched up her face and sneezed, leaning her head to the front.

Cor felt a slight tug at the corner of his mouth. “Astrals bless you” he blessed the sneezing Enya.

“Astrals bless you,” the baby girl replied in a singsong before smiling dreamily and slept against his chest.

Cor’s eyes boggled up. His jaws dropped as continued to stare at the sleeping infant tucked to his arm by the camera. He could not believe it, that little shit that is his goddaughter just said her first words! Right now there are two things that immediately flashed into his mind.

One, he earned 700 Gil and a free beer the next Friday night.

And second,  Cor Leonis knew that he’s gonna get wrecked by Nyx. Hard.

* * *

 

Ten minutes after the Marshall’s post in social media, that short video became an instant hit and received 287 billion likes and 6.3 million reviews. It became the top post that broke Instagram. Regis and Clarus never let it down. Never.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The comments by the Kingsglaive:
> 
> @LibertyMan did she just said her first word!!!? ◉_◉  
> @Tredd_lightly LLLLLLOOOOOLLLLLLL THAT FACE!!!!!  
> @Luche_Libra inserted a GIF  
> @Crow_Mom awww my baby fire’s gonna be a big gurl!!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> @HisRoyalMajesty You look like a drowned goldfish, my friend!!! Priceless!!!  
> @Shield_Amiticia He should do this more often  
> @Grumpy_Capt A bit of warning, Nyx has been trying to make her say papa for the past few  
> weeks. Good luck for saving your own ass  
> @theHero Cor you're so dead!!! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻


End file.
